Son of Black Diamond
by E.I.Havoc
Summary: shortly after the crystal gem return from home world, a mysterious man appears. Claiming to only want to help in the future that is to come. rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Steven Universe.

It's a normal day, or as normal as it can be since Steven returned. Pearl being over bearing, amethyst teasing pearl, Garnett watching the room. Gregg is cooking lunch, and Steven and Connie are training.

There's a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Steven yells excitedly. He opens the door and finds a young man, wearing black boots, blue jeans with two black diamond and skull patches on the left pant leg, a black short sleeved muscle shirt, showing scars on his forearms, they looked like defensive wounds. His face is strong yet weather despite looking so young, shaggy dark brown hair with streaks of black pulled into a loose pony tail, but the thing everyone stops at are his eyes, they were black sclera's with white diamond shaped pupils.

Garnett dashes in gauntlets ready. Pearl sprints to Steven pulling him away. Garnett goes to punch the man but is stop with a single finger to her thrown gauntlet. "Hello, you must be the son of rose, or should I say Pink." The man states while looking at Steven, his voice is deep full of rich wisdom almost misplaced in time due to a faint accent. "It's so nice to finally meet you. I am Justin Divine, son of Black Diamond."

They sat in silence, everyone gathered around Steven staring at the man on the other side of the room, who claims to be the son of black diamond.

Pearl was the one to speak first "how? How can you her son, she was..." She looked to Steven then to Justin. "shattered by white..." she finished before turning her gaze to the ground.

"Do you really think, White, or any Diamond would simply shatter another." Justin answered with a smile. This caught the gems by surprised. "No, they are too valuable. That and my mother has ways of saving herself."

"Wait." Greg started. "how can you be a Diamonds son? I mean aren't diamonds... well giants?"

The question was met with another smile "Gems can change their forms, that includes height. Which I'm guessing is the reason Garnet charged at me so quickly, thinking I was my mother."

They looked at each other for a moment, Steven seemed to be the calmest out of them, a side from Justin who just help a smile. "So, white didn't shatter her?"

"No, white diamond thought that given enough time my mother would see the world like her. You see, though my mother was a diamond she was not like the rest, she was open minded to the world and the life it gave other worlds. It was a few hundred years before she was 'shattered' that she met my father. From her diary, she fell in love with him at first sight. Her words were something like 'he stood there with humble power willing to help those that need it, a word that I was not familiar with came to mind, a word that fit him perfectly, King.' though my father was something much more than that which she found out later. But that's not really important." holding out a hand as if to say hold your question to Garnet, who looked shocked for a moment. "Now, I am here because I need some help. I need to get to home world, and to help you in what is to come." he turned to Garnet. "I am as old as you think I am and have seen many fantastic, and marvelous things. As well as horrible things." he looked off into the distance for a moment before looking back to Steven. "I will also help you develop your abilities, I'm sure you've already seen a glimpse of them." this brought a questioning look from the group.

"How can you do that?" pearl ask with a weary look.

Justin took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes, as he exhaled, black marks started to form on his arms and face, as a small black diamond shaped gem appeared on his forehead. When he opened his eyes, the colors were reversed, raising a hand as if to examine himself, seeing his black nails and markings a smile crept onto his face. "Because I'm the only one who can." there was now a light echo to his voice as he spoke.

Looking at their faces to find them all dumbfounded, except for Steven, who had stars in his eyes.

Just then amethyst walked in with a bag of donuts "hey steven, wow who's the stud?"

Justin and Steven were standing on the beach facing each other, the gems were watching. Ready to protect Steven should anything go wrong.

"now, show me your shield." Justin said in a stern voice. Steven complied and brought out his pink shield, Justin examined it. "hm. Not bad. Though in its current state it wouldn't last more than two hits." taking the shield in hand only to shatter it like it was made of loose sand. "do you remember what your shield looked like... no, you wouldn't... then I guess I'll have you start with the basics." as the black brought up his hand and a black shield appeared. Shaped like that of an old spartan shield, shades of dark gray and black made up the tribal like design that wrapped around the edges.

"YOU HAVE A SHILED TOO?!" Steven yelled with excitement, the others stared in shock.

Justin chuckled a little. "being a hybrid means that we can gain more than one gem weapon." kneeling down so steven can see. "now pay attention. When it comes to shields, they are only as strong as they are built. From what I've seen in yours, you don't really give it much thought. My goal is for you to have structure in your shield and future weapons." the black spartan shield start to waver, changing shape. It was now just a black triangle. "I want you to do the same, it will take time and concentration. However, to protect those you care for your shield must never brake." these seemed to make steven serious "this is the first step."

With that the black triangle vanished, justin stood back to his full height. And started to walk back a few steps. "I want you to practice reshaping your shield." steven nodded and brought back his pink shield and started focusing on it.

It had been a few hours and pearl could set back any longer. She waked up to the diamond children, both of which were setting cross legged. Steven was sweeting with his focus on his shield, justin was watching as detailed black feathers fluttered around him. As pearl got closer, justin raised his hand slightly for her to noticed without alerting steven. She was about to say something until she saw the pink shield start to shimmer, after a moment the shield shattered.

"good, that will be enough for today. We will continue tomorrow." with that steven fell back with a sigh, black got up and started to approach pearl. When he was beside her he stopped "I know what I'm doing. It took me nearly six months to do what steven just did, though I nearly died." pearly looked him in shock as he continued walking away. That was when she saw his gem on his upper back, it was perfectly split down the middle with black tribble markings around it.

Pearl stared at the split black diamond as he walked down the beach. She stood there for a moment dazed, as garnet and amethyst approached. "what's up with you pearl? You look like you saw a ghost of something." amethyst asked.

"garnet, can you see anything?" pearl asked without looking.

Garnet stood like a stature for a moment "no." was all she said. The two other gems looked at her in shock. When they looked back black diamond had vanished. Leaving a circle of black features that fluttered in a circular motion as the disintegrated.

"where did he...?" asked amethyst.

"to train." Garnet stated before turning to leave, picking up an exhausted steven on the way.

End of chapter one. Tell me what you guys think of my first Fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Steven Universe

Justin stood in a vast expansion of calm water, reflecting the sky like glass. Bringing a hand up, a black feather formed. He then casts it away from him as a few thousand more feathers burst forth, with him standing in the middle. They spread out in every direction amongst the surface of the water and floating in the air. Justin took a moment to view them all. Then, taking a deep breath to focus a bit, the feathers started to grow and changed shape. After a moment, they had turned into thousands of different weapons sticking into the water's surface and floating in the air, all black as night. All different. The son of Black diamond reached out his hand for a black scythe to form. Once grasped, a black megalithic pillar formed a few meters in front of him, building up like black water piling onto itself.

Looking over his work, he let out a sigh "time to start." vanishing from sight, various blades started to disappear from the surrounding area. Only to reappear stabbed or struck into the black pillar. Ripples forming as trails of movement were being traced along the water's surface at high speeds. Loud bursts and sonic-booms echoed out as the bladed and non-bladed weapons were slammed against the solid object. This continued for what appeared to be hours.

Once the last weapon vanished, Justin reappeared into view with a large two-handed broad sword resting on his shoulders. The once perfectly smooth cylinder of dense black matter now looked as if it was fuzzy.

Shifting the blade into a piercing stance as the pillar became bigger, only to shrink. Becoming denser and smooth once more. Taking a deep breath, he slowly released it. As he did the sword in his hands gained a slightly green tint to it. Taking a step forward to thrust the blade, only to stop just before the tip of the blade touched a face.

I girl dressed in a black and silver kimono, with silky black hair pinned up in a neat bun stood in front of the pillar. Her ash-white skin looked perfectly flawless. "It's good to see your skill has only sharpened over the years." she spoke in a voice and posture resembled that of a well-disciplined royal, almost stuck-apish, though carried a sense of pride.

"Nice to see you too, Yumi. How is my Pearl doing?" Justin asked as the sword and pillar disintegrated. Once gone Yumi walked to him, embracing him in a hug. You could now see and black gem in her upper back, the same place as Justin's diamond.

Her demeaner changed to that of a mother that hasn't seen their child for years after they moved out. "I've missed you, we've missed you, my Diamond." Yumi releases him and reveals three black gems (Jet, Magnetite, Snowflake Obsidian).

The three gems started to glow as the beings inside started to come out.

Jet was the first to take form. Short and slim, though a head taller than a deep cut amethyst, with dark brown skin. She wore a dress that looked like belonged to a gothic fairy, with the colors of late autumn. Her olive black hair is done in a messy braid that lays over her shoulder. She opened her eyes to reveal solid black orbs. A skinny flat black gem shaped like a rod set in her left arm.

"Hello Pixie." greeted Justin.

The fairy looking girl eyes widened and jumped to him wrapping her arms around him. She buries her face into his abdomen. "My Diamond!" her voice rings out like a season melody looking straight up to see his face. "We've missed you."

A smile curled his lips as magnetite and snowflake obsidian started to glow.

The triangular pyramid of magnetite took shape first, as she did the necklace on Justin lifted as if being pulled. Her legs were the first, simple knee jointed cones, the tips touching the surface of the water sending a small pulse across the water. Her body was segmented like that of a doll, with the chest abdomen and pelvis being a flat black, while the rest looked like a polished gray. Her gem resting in the middle of her chest. Standing a head shorter than Justin. Her face looked like an expressionless mask with solid silver eyes. Upon seeing Justin with a Pixie wrapped around his waist, she curtsies like a ballerina with her head bowed to him. "My Diamond." she sounded almost digital. "I see you are well."

"Yes Genet, I am well, and happy to see you again." he responds, bowing slightly.

The larger of the gems starts taking form, the gem being in the same place as Justin's and Yumi's. Snowflake Obsidian formed a large being standing roughly twice as tall as Justin. Shaped like that of a mature woman, hair flowing down like a wave. A pair of white trimmed thigh high, stiletto black boots donned her feet, as a gray shaded military uniform appears on her form. Her stern face was framed by a light white wavy hair that flowed down to her med-back. White eyes that seem to give a slight blue glow opened. Seeing her Diamond, she took a knee to bow.

"I see you kept the boots I like so much, my snow flake." he commented.

Her cheeks darkened in a blush. "For you my King, anything."

Smiling as he looked over his gem family. "I guess we should be going then, I've finished training for the day." turning around he felt the four gems step closer to him. Pitch black wings unfolded into reality, a large pair on top with his gem acting as a bridge and a smaller pair on the bottom of his rib cage. Stretching them out to full length, they were easily over forty feet long, he gave his wings a beat and in one swift motion a cluster of black feathers enveloped everyone. When the feathers fell, they were gone.

They appeared back on the beach just as the next day sun was setting, as the feathers fell you could see bits of snow between them. Justin kept his wings formed as he started to approach the crestal gems home. He could see Garnet and Steven standing on the porch watching the sun, only to draw their attention as he and his gems approached. It was interesting to see Garnet with a surprised expression; Steven also look surprised even with stars in his eyes.

Pearl walked out the front door. "Garnet, have you seen..." her train of thought stopped when she saw what the other two were looking at.

"You might want to close your mouths; flies might make a home." Justin joked as he and his gems walked past them and into the house.


End file.
